


乐园

by cccl



Category: wjsn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl
Kudos: 3





	乐园

「宣娜」乐园

01

欲求是人类的本性。  
不管制造出各式新花样的药物来压制，凡是在发情期触及到信息素，Alpha或是Omega都会和动物那样被激发本能，全不像西装革履的体面。  
药丸和试剂给这个社会抹上了鲜亮的涂料，而在阴暗的角落里发散的恶臭又被悄悄抹去。既然如此，不如有些看起来光鲜点儿的场所吧，好将欲求正当发泄、Alpha和Omega你情我愿地交合满足以发情期的需要。

不管酒吧、高级会所还是后来飞速发展起来的新场所——

它们被叫做「乐园」。

02

“吴医生是Alpha还是Omega？”  
“虽然看起来比较像Alpha，但搞不好反而是Omega。”

又来了，简直是新来护士的定番。吴宣仪摸了下金边眼镜的框架，她喜欢金属带来的触感。其实她的视力不算太糟，但金色边框的眼镜可以让过于温柔的长相显出些距离感，符合医生这个职业，所以她很喜欢。  
她一边挂起淡得像白开水的笑容来应对不请自来给她送便当的小护士，指望对方感受过寡淡待遇后不要再黏着自己，一边用本音、听上去不像必要应酬时的甜美，道了谢。

谢天谢地，对方没有同上一个干这样的事的护士那样尖叫着跑走。

“我说，你都没有什么欲望吗、多不像个Alpha啊，发情期搞抑制剂过活，天啦，多浪费啊。”  
孙周延在场的话肯定又会大呼小叫，吴宣仪通常都会忽略她的话，切割牛排的动作犹如手术台上的精准操作，但未免会引起孙周延的不适。于是吴宣仪笑了笑，笑意没有蔓延至眼底，说可是当Alpha会比较方便。

若是出生在战乱时代，她必然能体现出强大Alpha的优势——

冷静的、淡漠的杀戮机器那样，纵然在和平的年代她从事救死扶伤的职业，孙周延总有错觉下一秒她的好友开始扮演起了杀人魔的角色，冷静地在苍白的皮肤沾上鲜血。  
因为太过于冷淡了，虽然对这个职业来说十分有帮助。

年轻又朝气的小护士偏偏很吃她这套。

刚刚主刀完的Alpha较平时来说控制力有所削弱，身上不自觉地会发散出信息素，巧克力味的。  
她将不慎划破的手指放在水龙头下，眼睛里的流光和温润都被埋藏到惨白面容下，像一只年轻的吸血鬼。长时间运行的手术太过于消磨体力，连一旁辅助的都恨不得蜷缩到某个角落立马入睡。  
吴宣仪的出血口冒出了些既甘甜又苦涩的气味，交缠在空气里。

03

“就是这样，最近我好像对信息素的控制没有以前精准。”  
“都说了是太累了啦，如果你真的不放心，可以跟我一样去消遣下，总是用抑制剂堵着对身体也不好不是？”

来找孙周延聊天简直是个错误，但无从考证的言论里竟真的有让人信服的力量。

到底是什么呢？  
像被阻塞的欲望和热度都囤积在她心里，待到下一次就会面临更炽热的爆发。  
或许是这样的，Alpha的构造。

她觉得领子埋住的血管都隐隐发热、里面的血液流得很快。  
是发情期又快到了吧。

「乐园」  
孙周延一张一合的嘴唇是这么说的，不如你跟我去乐园吧。  
听起来神秘又光鲜的，从名字就隐隐约约让人快乐起来、正当发泄欲求的场所，不知幕后的老板是谁，据说这比怎么偷偷兴起的更为神秘。

乐园有其特殊规则，如若进去就得遵守，否则即便是Alpha，里面也有得是整治的方法。  
但是服务方面，称得上是奢侈和享受。

一贯将信息素控制得像某些Omega控制体重那般精准的Alpha没有跟孙周延说“滚”之类的字样。  
“好”，吴宣仪是这么说的，让对方大跌眼镜。

木制的门框雕刻着名字、檀香气味飘散而出，里面的装潢大抵也是遍布木头和布帘。空气中弥漫着草莓或是牛奶还有隐隐的香水味，香甜的气息交织在空气里，几乎要叫人直接酥软在地。  
从里面出来迎接的Omega，居然也就这样肆无忌惮地朝着她们散发信息素，勾得孙周延心里痒痒的，舌头都要在甘甜的空气中麻痹。

“请客人们到房间里等待。”

04

其实跟宾馆的房间也差不多吧，只是床边垂下的帷幕和羊毛地毯显出了高贵奢华的感觉，加之房间里淡淡的来自浴室的花瓣的气味自然地勾勒出一层华贵——

她们只是蛰伏于人类最原始的本能，而非是糜烂的动机。

吴宣仪嗅着空气里的花香，心想不知道孙周延那边如何了，而她已经等待了大约十分钟。  
又过了一会儿，有人将她带至温泉旁，那里现在没有别人，看来并不是必要流程。她裹了块浴巾，温泉氤氲的水汽很快就爬上了眼镜。

吴宣仪闻到了玫瑰花香，像是盛放在整个池面。  
雾气弥漫着，水声慢慢靠近，从背后贴过来的柔软的身体和滑腻肌肤环住了她，伸长了手臂取下了眼镜。但雾气仿佛还没有消去，让暴露在空气里的皮肤都湿润起来。

玫瑰的信息素更加浓重了。  
交叠的身子足以让她判断对方是全身赤裸的，柔软的胸部蹭着她的后背。

“第一次？”  
那个人用手抚着她的下巴，朝着空气肆无忌惮地散发信息素。

吴宣仪没有回答她。  
转过身子的时候，被对方勾着后颈，贴过来的身体和水一样柔软。她抚过那个人的后脑勺，听到了笑声，慵懒妩媚。  
信息素交缠在齿尖，而舌头触碰，汲取了对方口腔中最后一丝空气才离开。吴宣仪默默地释放了信息素，引得那人“唔”了一声，声音酥软且娇艳。

吴宣仪将那个人抱到床上时，雪白的床单印上了深色的水渍。

“你会不会被骂？”  
“会核算到需要支付的钱里。”  
她开始意识到这是毫无理智的冲动，至少还没看清楚对方的长相，于是想说什么缓解下气氛。  
“你可以叫我苞娜”，对方说。  
她贴近了吴宣仪，轻轻按在肩头，将Alpha推至床头，然后便坐在腿上。

05

乐园的规则之一，对服务不满意可以全额退换预约金。

但据说十有八九都能找到和自己合衬的人，不管是Alpha还是Omega。

苞娜的臀部还湿漉漉的，朝前挪动时蹭得吴宣仪的大腿滑腻腻。不知是有意无意的，她朝前挪动简直是一毫一毫地缓慢，拉扯长了彼此间的战线。  
她的黑发长长地垂至胸口，略微蜷曲，随着动作如同有生命力般地在肌肤上移动。吴宣仪终于看清对方的样子，兼具女人的成熟和女孩子青春的面容，既疏离又性感的气质。

苞娜已经坐在她的腿间。

Alpha面上透着股粉白，微微喘气，只是表情是一贯的冷然，和进行精密手术操作时的模样竟有几分相似，Omega觉得好笑似的，那个人的腺体分明已经昂起了。  
吴宣仪刚刚离开温泉时把叠放在旁边的丝质衬衫穿上了，长长的衣物足以遮挡到大腿部分，包括已经兴奋起来的腺体。而苞娜身上不着一物，她扬起雪白的脖颈，硬邦邦的东西顶着她的臀部。

“啊”，她装作惊讶的样子，“这么快就想要我了？”  
可是光是磨磨蹭蹭的，苞娜探出头，撩了下垂落的头发，把一边的揽到耳后，然后用牙齿叼着对方的纽扣。靠近纽扣附近的衬衫被液体打湿，她的嘴巴每解开一个纽扣，顶在腿间的腺体就膨胀开一点。Omega是Alpha天生契合的容器，因而即便没有动作，Omega的私处也张合着想要把那东西吞入，并且分泌出更多的液体。她嘴上的动作不温不火的，可两个人的私处已经将身下的床单弄得更湿了，淌出的液体显得淫靡极了。

腺体一直被这样类似于抚弄的动作弄得肿大，空气中的信息素宛若已经完全结合到一起了，玫瑰散发出微苦的香气。  
煽风点火的行为终止于Alpha的动作，Omega惊讶了一秒，然后重新挂上了有余裕的笑容，虽然她因为对方扳着肩膀，让腺体的头端终于得以进入了。吴宣仪性冷淡般的脸上不知什么时候已经布上了非自然的薄红，她压低了声音，将对方按向自己。

“一会不要后悔”，她这样说，原本还算是清淡的信息素立马布满了整个房间，饶是总有余裕的Omega也开始微微喘气。  
“我有点......期待”，刚一下身子几乎要软在吴宣仪身上，苞娜依旧呼呼笑着。

她抬了下身子，复又坐下时，腺体捅着私处，液体溅在交合的地方。每深入一分，已经变大粗大的腺体捣着她内部的褶皱，慢慢地将其碾平，然后就有更多的液体流出。  
“嗯——”  
Omega出了难耐的声音，昂着头，脖子上的经络分明。  
Alpha终于挺了挺腰，好让自己可以进入到更深的地方，这个姿势本来就方便深入，只是苞娜的内部似乎格外紧致，所以她也不可避免地被情欲熏得有点难受。  
吴宣仪搂着对方的身体，她们现在看起来像是契合在一起，稍微动作就下体也受到了牵连，所以她抱着苞娜调转了姿势时，听到了对方的嘤咛，还有眼角分泌出的生理性泪水。

将对方压在身下，Alpha毫无保留地直接插到了最深处，Omega曲起的膝盖被她握住，膝盖红通通的，仿佛也沾染了情欲，这么说倒也没错，因为身下的人现在浑身上下都透着粉红色，粉嫩嫩的，比起性感什么更煞是可爱，亟待她采撷。  
Alpha开始动作，抽出时缓慢而温柔，带出了更多的体液，身下的人微微抽搐，喘气喘得急了，刚缓过来却又抬腿磨蹭着。

“就这么有感觉吗，嗯？”  
“说了......我很期待......嗯——”  
与之前的动作相反，挺入时总归是粗暴得毫无章法，让身下人的话语都染上浓重的鼻音，并在末尾终于带着哭腔。  
她反反复复把自己的腺体送入Omega的私处，有时候直接顶到生殖器下端，引得对方喘气连连，然后抓挠着她的背部。Alpha去咬对方脖子上的腺体，玫瑰花的气味从那个源头弥漫出来，是正在盛放的那种，像是个隆重的盛宴，她们躺在大床上，金色的床单布满了液体，空气中散发着两个人的气味。

乐园中的Alpha不能永久标记Omega。  
她想起了规则，并且乐意遵守，所以只是完成了个临时标记。其实因为吴宣仪从来没有标记过别人，所以这个毫无章法的动作也不知道是否有好好完成，直至对方的喉咙里发出了轻微的“哼哼”声。

苞娜拱起身子，鼻子蹭过来的样子似乎是撒娇，于是默认已经完成了临时标记的吴宣仪去亲了亲她。而一度停滞的下身的动作再次进行了下去，她边在对方光裸的背部留下吻痕，以代替永久标记的动作，边再次用腺体撞击Omega的下身。  
这样几乎粗鲁的顶撞让对方再也没法有余裕地说出完整的话，她的身子软瘫瘫的，只用双腿勾着她，抬高了臀部，任其动作，没有反抗地接受了Alpha蛮横的冲撞。  
最后那一下，吴宣仪又把她抱起来了，没有急于动作，待到对方没有焦点的视线慢慢聚合，被操弄得神志不清的人躺在她的怀里，被温柔地啄吻着头发。

“自己坐上去”， Omega停止颤抖后，Alpha对她说。  
有点儿懵懵呼呼的Omega全然被情欲染上，可眼里还是透着媚态，她依言听话地去执行了，仰头如濒死的天鹅般叫人爱怜......

最后她们都没急着分开，连接处还在淌着液体，吴宣仪开始抱住了苞娜。  
“下次我还会来的”，到进入睡眠的临界点，她听到了Alpha在耳边说，那是充满欲求的声音，而非一开始寡淡的声线。

06

“金老板”，苞娜、即乐园的主人听到身后有人叫她，“莫非你看上那个Alpha了？”

她刚刚睡醒不久，光顾店里的Alpha已然离开，走之前还给她盖上了被子。背部还裸露在空气里，但是苞娜依旧慢条斯理地从衣柜里挑出一件丝质的睡衣，没能完全盖住吻痕，相反地通过一层薄衫愈发欲盖弥彰了起来。  
甚至苞娜的身上，还残留着苦巧克力的气味。

“或许是吧”，她笑了笑，像只慵倦而高贵的猫。


End file.
